Ninjago: Out With the Eye
by SupeyNinjaZora19
Summary: The scene that never happened where Jay loses his eye. Season 6, Episode 60 spoilers? WARNINGS FOR: Blood, torture, more inside.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. Trust me, if I did, I would stop putting these poor kids through everything bad that they went through. Just freaking let them be happy already.  
**

 **Summary:** As the title says. The scene we don't see where Jay loses his eye.

 **Warnings: So, umm... Jay loses his eye... Expect blood and the torture. There's no cursing, which is always a good thing, but I mean, that doesn't make it better with the loss of his eye and stuff... So, be careful!**

* * *

 **Ninjago: Out With the Eye**

He felt the body on his chest, which pinned him down. Everything hurt; the bruises on his body, the cuts on his torso, and his leg from the weights… It all hurt. His lungs were barely able to move as he fought for breath and fought against the person.

Jay had already done so much fighting; he fought so well and to the best of his abilities with his circumstances. He couldn't no longer, but he tried, he tried…

"Stop moving already." The woman's voice spoke as Jay fought against her. He was barely able to hear her over the loud cheering around him.

"Out with the eye! Take his eye!" The others cheered loudly.

He felt the panic inside of him well up inside of his chest. Tears filled his eyes and his fighting grew desperate and harsher.

"No!" He cried out, "Please no! Don't!"

His voice was drowned in a sea of voices and he knew that he wouldn't be heard. Still, he continued to cry out and beg for them to stop. His eyes grew wide as a pirate with a sharp hook grew closer to him.

"No! No no no!" His shouting grew louder and higher in pitch. He was in full panic, chest heaving and body trembling, "NO!"

The hook grew close to his face and pressed against his flesh, making him take in a sharp gasp as the cool metal touched his warm skin. His breathing slowed but his heart was still pounding quickly in his chest. The tears that were once in his eyes were now running down his face.

"Don't, please…" He whispered and eyed the person. They only grinned at him.

A figure suddenly appeared to his side. Jay didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"You could just say the words, Jay," The blue ninja grit his teeth, "You can just easily wish this all away. You could wish for the fighting to stop, for the pain to go..." Jay could just hear the person grin, "For this to be over, for you to keep your eye. Just say the words; you know that you want to."

Jay grit his teeth and tried to turn his head to glare at Nadakhan but couldn't, not with the hook there. Instead, he just glared into the air.

He considered it; he considered slipping and making a wish. That was only for a few seconds though.

The blue ninja forced himself to grin and say, "I'd rather lose my eye than say those words."

He heard Nadakhan make a noise and then he felt the hook get closer to his eye. It suddenly was raised into the air, and the people around them let out loud cheers.

It quickly lowered and sunk right into his eye.

He was screaming, he was screaming so loud. His body was jerking and his breathing was erratic.

He felt the metal in his eye and felt the blood and liquids pouring out. He could just FEEL the person with the hook enjoying it, twisting the hook and making Jay's screaming even worst.

The pain was becoming unbearable and he was sobbing, screaming, writhing- The noise was too loud, so much was happening, so much, so much, too much, the pain-

Slowly, out came the hook, along with his eye.

The vision in his one eye darkened. He nearly lost consciousness when a cold hand slapped his face. His eye shot open and he blinked several times. Jay was shaking harshly, chest still heaving- His heart and lungs felt like they were seconds from bursting. It hurt to breathe in, he was breathing, but he felt like he was suffocating. He felt oddly detached from his body- Wasn't quite floating, wasn't quite there. Jay didn't feel right. Most likely going into shock. Most likely dying. He felt like he was dying- Was that how dying felt?

Suddenly, something came into his dimming vision. It took him a second to realize it, but once he realized what he was looking at, he couldn't help but let out another scream.

He saw Nadakhan's grinning face, and his left eye just inches away from his own face, still dripping with his blood, unfocused, dull, lifeless…

After that, everything went black.

* * *

My poor, poor blue son ;-; He'll be fine though, I mean, the others will probably go and save him soon..

Also, I'm not dead! Heh, I realized that I haven't posted anything in quite some time (waaaay too long) and since I wrote this a day or two ago, I just kinda decided, "Hm, I should probably post this on FF too..." Aaaand since I'm back to being Ninjago trash again, haha, weeeeeell... Fic! I might post some more stuff at some point, RvB or Ninjago or neither, but who knows? I sure don't, but considering how season 6 is going along... Yeah, I'm gonna have a ton of feels to write out later.

 **SHOUT OUT TIME! Red, Pinky, Abi and Mickey, Silver, Xion98, Jan, Ally and Ronnie, Melody, Weathergirl, Sissy, NinjagoZ, MoonBlazer, Sarcasm, Jess, Cody, IceLover, Michael, Alex, Zoey, AnimeGirl 144, Yang, Dauntless-Carolina, Zeta, Gen1789, Maniac-Meta, South's Raging Storm, FireHawk, and Catalina! =D Thanks everyone! =D**

 **~Z**


End file.
